The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that medicine may include a special food or a chemical that makes someone better when they are ill. A lot of medicines are liquid and can be bought in a small bottle. Other medicines may come in pills or capsules. The doctor may tell the patient or caregiver how much medicine to take each day. Most medicines cannot be bought unless a medical professional has prescribed the medicine for the patient. Often, the doctor or pharmacist provide specific instructions for administering the medicine, including dosages, quantities, and warnings.
Typically, medicine containers are containers that contain medicine prescribed by doctors. Medicine containers come in different shapes, sizes, and colors. The most common is an orange pill bottle, or opaque liquid bottle.
Typically, dosage forms are a mixture of active drug components and nondrug components. Depending on the method of administration they come in several types. These are liquid dosage form, solid dosage form and semisolid dosage forms. Various dosage forms may exist for a single particular drug, since different medical conditions can warrant different routes of administration. Additionally, a specific dosage form may be a requirement for certain kinds of drugs, as there may be issues with various factors like chemical stability or pharmacokinetics. The oral and intravenous doses of a medicine may also vary depending on the patient, the strength of the medication, and the severity of the illness.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.